


Broken wings, bird down

by xXspace_eaterXx



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, Angst, Barbara Gordon - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Cassandra Cain - Freeform, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Depression, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Jason Todd - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other characters as needed - Freeform, Possibly permanent injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stephanie Brown - Freeform, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson - Freeform, Tim Drake & Everyone - Freeform, Tim Drake & Jason Todd - Freeform, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXspace_eaterXx/pseuds/xXspace_eaterXx
Summary: When Tim and Jason go on patrol together, Tim gets taken down by Killer Croc. Jason does his best to help and things go on from there.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Tim was nearly bouncing with excitement. Bruce had just finished their mission briefing and he was ready to go. Killer Croc was on the run near the harbour. Bruce had assigned Tim and Jason to go on the mission. It was nothing they hadn’t seen before. Jason and Tim got onto their motorcycles and drove through the city.  
“Duck Red!”  
Jason yelled as he watched Killer Croc throw a shipping crate towards Tim. Time rolled gracefully out of the way. Jason caught himself watching for a second too long. He shook his head and went back to fighting. After taking out some pesky henchmen, Jason looked back to Tim. He immediately felt his heart sink. Killer Croc had picked Tim up and just as Jason looked over, threw Tim against a shipping crate. Jason heard a sickening crack as Tim fell to the ground, limp.  
“Red!”  
Jason screamed as he ran to Tim’s side. He used his anger to fuel a quick take-down of Killer Croc. After making sure the wretched villain was secure, the Red Hood slid next to Tim. His hands hovered uselessly.  
“T-Tim?”  
Jason gently rubbed his field partners' shoulder. No reaction. Jason knew by the way Tim was laying, something was very wrong. After some slight hesitation, Jason scooped Tim up as gentle as he could, carrying him bridal style. That finally got some movement out of Tim. He immediately tried to push Jason away weakly.  
“Tim it’s me! You’re ok!”  
Tim had tears streaming down his face under his cowl. Jason couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen the boy cry before. Tim cried and kept trying to fight Jason off. Jason ran over to his motorcycle, easing Tim down in front of him.  
“Can you hold onto me babybird?”  
Jason asked, doing his best to hide his nerves. Tim gave him a small nod before wrapping his arms around Jason's waist. Jason nodded and started the motorcycle, roaring off towards Leslie’s clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim woke up to the scratchiness of the bedsheets encasing him. His brain felt foggy and slow. He knew there was some type of drug, possibly drugs, in his system. He blinked his eyes open slowly, blinded by the harsh white lights above him. Tim was laying flat on his back in an uncomfortable hospital bed. He let out a soft groan and sat up, well, tried to. His legs felt like dead weights. He figured he had just broken them and they were encased in heavy casts. As Tim scanned the room, he spotted Jason. Jason was hunched in a hard plastic chair that looked way too small for the muscular man. Tim frowned, knowing it couldn’t be comfortable. The man was snoring softly, arms wrapped around himself.

“Jason?” 

Tim asked, voice exposing how tired he felt. Jason immediately opened his eyes and came over to the bed.

“Tim! Are you ok? Do you need anything? Anything hurt?”

Jason asked, hands hovering over Tim.

“I’m fine Jason, just tired.”

Tim looked at Jason, trying to read him for anything.

“Well, I am going to go tell the nurse you’re awake and see what measures she wants to take from there.”

Jason explained as he walked to the door. Tim gave him a questioning look.

“What do you mean? Jason, what happened last night?’’

Tim finally asked. Jason just sighed and sat back down next to Tim.

“We were fighting Killer Croc last night and I looked over to check on you and...well when I looked over Croc had thrown you against one of the shipping containers.”

Jason looked away from Tim, staring at his lap.

“You were unconscious so I got over to you as fast as I could. I brought you here because...because I thought something wasn’t right. Leslie checked you over and,”

Jason stopped and looked up at Tim.

“Tim, Leslie said you messed up your back. Your legs...What I’m trying to say is...Leslie said you’re paralyzed.”

Jason’s voice went hush at the end of the talk. He looked up at Tim nervously. Comforting people wasn’t his thing. Tim, however, was just sitting still. He was completely silent. Jason got up awkwardly and patted Tim’s shoulder.

“I’ll be right back bud.”

He left the room to go find the nurse. Jason sighed and facepalmed once he was in the hallway. 

“Great job Jason.”

He muttered. He soon spotted the nurse from earlier. Jason jogged over to her.

“Hi, it’s me from earlier. Tim just woke up and he seems to be having a really hard time with this. I think I made it worse.”

Jason said quickly. Why was he so stressed out about this? The nurse offered him a soft small. 

“Let’s go check on him ok?”

She put a hand on Jason's shoulder and led him back to Tims's room.

When the pair came back, Tim was sitting the same way as before. He was pale, paler than normal that is. When he heard Jason come back, he looked up immediately. The poor boy hated being alone like this. Jason couldn’t help but offer Tim a small smile.

“Hey, Timmy.”

Jason sat down on the edge of the bed.

“This is the nurse that is going to be helping you ok? She’s nice I promise.” 

He reassured Tim. Tim nodded and seemed to relax a little more. The nurse gave Tim one of her smiles and moved the blankets. Jason knew by the look on her face that this was going to be rough. Her smile faded as she touched Tim’s leg. 

“Anything Tim?”

Tim shook his head. 

“My toes are a little tingly.”

He sighed. Jason stayed right there with Tim, rubbing his shoulder when things looked hard. By the end of the examination, Tim looked wrecked. He was tired and more scared than he liked to admit. Jason knew this was hard and knew he wasn’t going to leave Tim’s side. He didn’t know why, but he had grown pretty fond of the kid. 

“I’m going to do some more tests tomorrow. The doctor will be in to assess what treatments he should do. I can assure you though that this doesn’t seem permanent.”

The nurse smiled and left Tim and Jason alone. Tim was half-asleep at that point, leaning on Jason’s arm. Jason just smiled and ruffled Tim’s hair. He soon fell asleep as well, one hand still on Tim’s shoulder. Recovery wouldn’t be too bad with a partner to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one a little longer :) If you guys have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them! Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Comments are much appreciated! I have a lot in mind for this story so please let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
